Sal vs the Cheerleader
by CKLHand
Summary: Ah, teenage love. A new guy in school likes Sal. One of the cheerleaders likes the new guy. There's going to be trouble. Pure fluff. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: This is just for fun. Sal, her friends and the others in the highschool are mine. Any characters created by Spelling~Goldberg are not. **

**(Kris and the other Angels only make brief appearances in this one. Thanks to kpaige27 for giving me the idea for a plot and some of the ideas in the story, and to kp1185 for her suggestions.)**

Chapter 1

Sal Munroe was well liked by both her peers and her teachers. Sal had always been a good student. She hardly ever got into trouble. One day it all changed. Sal was about to begin her second year at Dwight D. Eisenhower High School. It was her senior year. She, like the other seniors, was excited to graduate and begin her adult life. On the first day of school, all of the seniors were called into the gym for the senior assembly. Sal and her friend Liz sat next to each other on the bleachers. An incredibly cute guy saw an empty seat next to Sal and approached her.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Sal looked up into a pair of brown eyes. She felt herself staring as she looked at the guy. He was tall, blond, muscular, and suntanned. He had even white teeth, and dimples when he smiled. Sal regained her composure and answered him. "Uh, no, go ahead." The guy sat down next to Sal. She tried to concentrate on the assembly, but it was almost impossible when the high school equivalent of a Greek god was sitting next to her. The guy kept throwing glances at Sal during the assembly. Sal threw a few of her own at him. After the assembly was over, Sal sat on the bench for a moment. Liz had to nudge her.

"Sal, wake up! Time for class."

"What? Oh, yeah." She stood up and started to make her way off of the bleachers. The guy was waiting for her when she got down to the gym floor.

"By the way, I'm Mark Simpson. What's your name?"

"Sarah Munroe, but everyone calls me Sal. This is my friend Liz Williams."

"Hello," Mark said.

"Hi," Liz said bashfully.

"Where is your first class? I'll walk you to it."

Sal couldn't believe her luck. Liz, starting to feel like she would be in the way, decided to take her leave. "Sal, my class is over on the other side of the building. I'll see you." Liz left.

"See ya."

"Well, shall we?" Mark led Sal from the gym and down the hallway towards her first class. Neither of them noticed the dagger stares they were getting from Lisa Saunders, one of the cheerleaders. She had noticed how cute Mark was, and wanted him for herself.

"Who's that girl over there? The one next to that incredibly gorgeous guy?" Lisa asked her friend Anna Neilson.

"Oh, that's Sal Munroe. She transferred here last year."

"Who's that hunk she's talking to?"

"Mark Simpson. He's new this year."

"Does he have a girlfriend? Sal doesn't count."

"Not that I know of."

"He's going to. Soon."

* * *

Much to Sal's delight, she found out that she and Mark had the same first period class. On the downside, Lisa was also in that class. At first, it was open seating. Sal and Mark sat next to each other. Lisa sat right behind them. She glared at Sal. The teacher, Mr. Jenkins, came in.

"Good morning, class. I am Mr. Jenkins, your teacher. Welcome to Biology. I am going to call your names out, and I want you to respond, "

'Here!' . After that, I will make the seating assignments, which will be alphabetical." Mr. Jenkins started to call the roll. Sal knew she would have a while to wait, so she reflected on her good fortune. She came to when she heard her name called.

"Munroe, Sarah?"

"Huh? Oh. Here." Sal blushed as her classmates giggled around her. She busied herself looking for a pen inside her purse until she felt the warmth disappear from her cheeks. The teacher continued to call the roll.

"Saunders, Lisa?"

"Here."

"Simpson, Mark?"

"Here."

Sal groaned as she realized that Lisa and Mark would be seated next to each other. Mark brightened her day as he pulled out his schedule and showed it to her. "What lunch do you have?" He whispered.

"First."

"Cool. So do I. Want to sit together?"

"Yeah."

Lisa, leaning forward, managed to catch the exchange. She also had first lunch. She glowered at Sal, while plotting ways to get Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sal was still in a state of euphoria during her next class, which was gym. Mark had walked with her to the girls' gym, and then he left for his next class. Lisa had . Sal went into the locker room and sat on a bench, waiting for the gym teacher. Liz came in and sat next to her.

"So, how did it go?" Liz asked.

Sal gave her a goofy grin. Lisa, who was a few benches away, rolled her eyes in disgust.

"He's going to meet me for lunch," Sal told Liz. They both squealed, but calmed down as Mrs. Brown, the teacher, came in. She went over the rules of the gym class, and told the girls what they would need to bring. Then she left them to their own devices for the rest of the period. Lisa and her friend Anna watched Sal and Liz as they talked together.

"Huh. She's only been here a year, you say?" Lisa asked Anna.

"Yeah. I think she moved from San Francisco."

"Find out what you can about her. I want all the dirt."

"I'll ask around. She's kind of popular with some of the kids, so someone will know something."

* * *

Mark met Sal and Liz at lunch. They had the usual get acquainted kind of conversation as they stood in line and then headed for a table. They sat down, continuing to talk. Liz and Sal told Mark about the school and the teen hangouts. Lisa and Anna sat at the next table.

"I asked around about Sal." Anna began.

"And what did you find out?"

"Her parents died a few years ago. She lived with her grandparents, and then moved down here to live with an older sister. Actually, she has two sisters. Have you ever heard of Jill Munroe?"

"The race car driver? Yeah." Lisa's curiosity was peaked.

"That's one of her sisters."

"And the other one?"

"Some kind of detective."

"Well, let's see what we can dig up to use against her. There has got to be something good." Lisa and Anna left their table and dumped their trays.

Sal and Mark were making eyes at each other at the next table. Liz finished her lunch and excused herself.

"Sal, there is a football game on Friday night. Would you like to go with me?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I would. I'll have to ask my sister first, and she'll want to meet you. I'm sure it will be OK."

"Your sister?"

"My parents died several years ago. I live with my sister now. Actually, I live with two sisters, but one spends a lot of time in Europe." Sal explained.

"What does she do there?"

"She's a race car driver. You've probably heard of her. Jill Munroe."

"Yeah, I have. That's cool."

"I guess." Sal stood up and picked up her tray. "It's almost time to go to class."

"We'd better hurry then."

Sal and Mark dumped their trays and headed for the exit. Sal didn't see Lisa standing just outside the door, nor did she see Lisa's foot extend to trip her. Sal went down flat on her face. "Ooof!"

Lisa snickered.

Mark helped Sal up. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sal looked around to see what she could have tripped over. She saw nothing but Lisa innocently looking the other way. She regained her composure and went with Mark to their lockers to pick up items for their next classes.

Mark looked at his schedule. "I've got gym next. What do you have?"

"Math, then English."

"I have English then too." They compared schedules and found out they were in the same English class.

"I guess I'll see you in English, then."

"See ya."

Sal watched Mark go down the hall. With a sigh, she started for her next class. Lisa waited for her to come down the hall.

"I guess you think you're hot stuff, huh?" Lisa blocked Sal's way.

"What?"

"You've managed to catch the cutest guy in the school. Enjoy him while you can, because it won't last. I'll make sure of it."

Lisa left as Sal meowed at her back. "Try it, honey."

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. Other than English, Sal didn't have any more classes with Mark. He was waiting for her after study hall, her last class of the day.

"How do you get home?" he asked.

"Sometimes I ride the bus, or my sister will pick me up."

"I don't have my car here, or I would offer you a ride. What bus do you ride?"

"# 52."

"I'm on # 53, so I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." They went to their respective busses. Sal found a seat next to Liz and sat down.

"Did you have a good first day of school?" Liz asked Sal.

"Not bad. How about yours?"

"Not as good as yours, but it was alright." The two friends caught each other up on their day as the bus took them home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sal waltzed into the beach house. She was humming "I'm in Love with a Wonderful Guy" from _South Pacific_. Kris came in from the deck.

"Well, hi. I won't ask how your day went. I can see it on your face."

"Does it show?"

"Well, you're waltzing and humming, and you have stars in your eyes. Who is he?"

Sal giggled as she caught Kris' hand and pulled her towards the couch. "He's a new guy at school He just transferred here. His name is Mark Simpson. He's tall, blond, brown eyed, tanned, and gorrrrrgeous. He asked me to go the football game with him on Friday. Can I go? Please? Pretty please?"

"Well, I'd like to meet him first."

"I knew you'd say that, and that's what I told him."

"How's your work schedule this week?" Kris referred to Sal's part time job at a clothing store in the mall.

"I'm off on Friday. Oh, Kris, please let me go!"

"We'll see. How about you invite him over to dinner tomorrow night? I'll see if Sabrina and Kelly are available." Kris grinned at her little sister.

"Oh, no! I know you guys have a policy of checking out each other's dates, but do you have to apply it to me? Why don't you ask Bosley too?"

Sal was mortified.

"Calm down. It will just be a little family get together."

"Uhhh-huh." Sal was unconvinced. " Do you know if Jill left any autographed pictures around before she went back to Europe? Mark was impressed that she's my sister."

"That's not the only reason he asked you out, is it?"

"No. That came up later in the conversation."

"Look in the desk drawer. There might be some in there. If not, you'll have to write to Jill and ask her for one."

"OK." Sal hummed her way into her room and put her school stuff away. She came out to find Kris on the phone. "Kris, you wouldn't dare!"

"Talk to you later, Kelly. 'Bye!" Kris put down the phone. Sal saw her finger on the disconnect button. She sighed in relief. She loved her sister's friends like family, but didn't want to endure their teasing just yet.

"Kris, why don't you pick me up from school tomorrow? You can meet Mark then."

"You sure you don't want to invite him to dinner?" Kris asked.

"Not just yet. I want to get to know him a little better first."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Sal went to school the next morning still in a state of euphoria. She said hi to Liz and her other friends and went to her locker. When she opened it, tons of shredded newspaper fell out. A passing teacher told her to clean it up. Sal did quickly, but wondered who could've done it. She hurried to Biology class. Mark was already there. So was Lisa. She was sitting awfully close to him. Lisa smirked at her. Sal smiled at Mark and glared at Lisa as she took her seat. She tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but didn't have much luck. Soon the class was over.

"Bye, bye, Mark," Lisa cooed as she gave Sal a dirty look. Sal knew she was going to have to claim her territory and fast. Lisa sauntered off to gym class with a swing of her hips. Sal glared at her. She almost didn't see Mark come up behind her.

"Hi, " he said. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to see you earlier."

"Hi. It's Ok. Someone stuffed my locker full of newspaper, and I had to clean it up."

"Who'd do such a thing?"

"I'm beginning to have my suspicions."

Sal's suspicions were confirmed in gym class, when the girls were changing back into their street clothes after showering. Sal found her bra full of pencil shavings. Wrapping her towel around her securely, she took the bra over to the garbage can and shook it out. She got as many shavings as she could out of her bra, but spent the rest of the day in an itchy state, much to Lisa's delight.

"You realize, of course, " she told Liz, "that this means war."

Liz nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll think of something. Just wait."

* * *

At lunch, Sal and Liz again sat with Mark. Lisa joined them.

"What a pleasant surprise," she smirked.

"What, eating lunch?" Sal asked.

"It's just so nice to see Mark here." Lisa cooed.

"Uh, yeah, nice to see you too, Lisa, " Mark said and looked at Sal questioningly.

"I see you are getting acquainted with our school. Sal here is fairly new too."

"I was here last year."

"Why did you transfer again?" Lisa asked a little too sweetly.

"None of your business." Sal replied just as sweetly.

"Oh, sweetie. Lots of things are my business. I heard you lived in San Francisco with your grandparents. Then you moved down here."

"So?"

"Why did you live with your grandparents? What happened to your parents?"

"I said, it's none of your business!"

"Isn't your sister Jill Munroe, the race car driver?"

"What is the point of all these questions?"

"I just thought I'd help you get better acquainted with Mark. I guess your sister is a better driver than your father was. "

"What do you mean by that?" Sal could feel her eyes narrowing into slits and the adrenaline starting to course through her body.

"She hasn't killed anyone."

Mark grabbed Sal by the shoulder as she started to lunge for Lisa. "Lisa, that was low. Sal's parents died in an accident, and it wasn't their fault." Mark stuck up for Sal.

"Thanks, Mark. Look, Lisa, unless you have something nice to say, I suggest you get lost."

Lisa stood up. "This isn't over yet, Sal."

Sal watched Lisa leave. She began to have a very intense dislike for Lisa.

* * *

After school, Sal rushed out the front doors towards the busses. She had forgotten Kris was going to pick her up until she saw Kris' car. She heard Mark and Liz behind her. "Sal, wait up!" they called. Sal stopped. She turned around. Mark and Liz caught up to her.

"Sorry, guys. I'm just so mad about Lisa right now, I can't even think straight."

"That' s understandable." Mark told her. "I've got my car. Would you like a ride?"

"Thanks, but my sister is picking me up. Come meet her."

"Sal, I'm going to help you think of some ways to get even with Lisa. I'll call you tonight." Liz said as she started for her bus.

"Thanks, Liz. I'll talk to you later." Sal and Mark went over to Kris' car as Liz went to her bus. They passed Lisa, who "accidentally" bumped into Sal.

Sal ignored her. Kris saw them coming and got out of the car.

"Hi, Kris. This is my friend Mark Simpson. Mark, this is my sister, Kris Munroe."

"Nice to meet you," they both said.

"So, Mark, Sal said you're new in town. How do you like LA?"

"It's OK. My family moved from Fresno over the summer."

"That's a nice place. We drove through there this past summer."

"Yeah, I liked it."

"I think you'll like LA too. It's been nice meeting you. Sal and I need to run some errands now." Kris said to Mark as she went to the driver's side of the car.

"Nice meeting you, too. Sal, I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"Bye." Sal got into the car as Kris started the engine. They drove away.

"You're right. He is gorrrrrrrgeous." Kris teased her sister. She noticed Sal didn't respond. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I need to get home and change my clothes into something more comfortable." Sal said as she squirmed to control the itching in her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know you guys are reading! If you want more stories, I will need more reviews. Otherwise, I feel like I am wasting my time writing and posting these things.**_

Chapter 4

The next morning, Sal got to school very early. She had given Kris a story about needing some extra time to work on an assignment. Sal found a side door unlocked and slipped in. She checked around carefully for faculty and staff. Seeing no one, she headed for Lisa's locker. Sal crept down the hall. She arrived at Lisa's locker, and pulled supplies out of her book bag. She carefully worked the combination lock on the locker, listening for the right numbers to click. Once the locker was opened, Sal picked up a can of silly string and sprayed the inside of Lisa's locker with it. Every inch was covered. She found Lisa's cheerleader shoes inside the locker. She coated the inside with vaseline and then put sand in them. Time was running out. Sal began to work faster. She closed the locker and spun the lock. Then she took out a tube of super glue, glued the catch, and put a generous helping on the combination lock. Sal made sure she left no trace of her presence at Lisa's locker, and then got out of there. She dumped her evidence in a trash can on another floor and then went outside to wait for the first bell.

A while later, students started to arrive at the school. They gathered on the grounds in groups. Sal saw Lisa arrive. She watched her go into the school.

Sal excused herself from the group she was with, and went inside. Liz saw her leave and followed her.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked as Sal nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Shhhhhhh. Watch." Sal pointed to Lisa struggling to get her locker open. Both girls watched in amusement as Lisa found a janitor to help her.

"It's been glued!" she exclaimed. Sal and Liz quickly got their books at their own lockers and headed for class, giving Lisa a wide berth. They heard the shriek as Lisa got her locker opened and saw the silly string. Sal and Liz quickened their steps. Sal ducked into Biology class and Liz hightailed it for her own class. When Lisa came in, class had already started. Sal was a model student, intent on every word the teacher was saying..

"I'll get you for this, Munroe." Lisa hissed as she passed Sal on her way to her own seat. Sal shrugged and pretended to listen to the teacher.

After class, Sal met Mark.

"Can I walk you to your next class?"

"Sure."

They walked together to the girls's gym. They made plans for Friday night.

"Did you ask your sister if you can go?"

"She hasn't said yet, but I'm sure it will be alright."

"See you at lunch?" Mark asked Sal.

"Yeah, see you."

Sal went into the locker room. She made sure her clothes and belongings were securely locked in her gym locker before going into the gym. When it was time to change after class, she once again locked everything in her locker. Lisa and Anna watched with amusement.

"I found out something really good," Anna said.

"What?"

"About a year or so ago, before Sal came to live here, she came on a visit."

"So?"

"She was kidnapped and got into a prostitution ring. She was rescued later."

"How do you know that?"

"My dad is a cop. I found it in one of his old files he keeps at the house." Anna gave Lisa a self satisfied smile.

"Did she 'entertain' the customers?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. Not at all." Lisa smiled to herself as she planned how to use this information on Sal. A few whispered conversations, including a couple with some of the guys, started the rumor mill rolling. Sal walked down the hall between classes and started noticing some stares pointed her way and heard whispered remarks. Some of the guys made cat calls and wolf whistles. Sal ignored them as she wondered what was going on. She was pretty sure Lisa was behind it, whatever it was. Sal met Mark for lunch. He seemed rather distant.

"Hi, Mark."

"Hi, Sal."

"Is something wrong?"

"Can I talk to you? Outside?"

"Sure."

They left the cafeteria amidst some more cat calls and rude remarks. Outside, Mark found a spot away from prying eyes under some trees. He sat, and indicated that Sal should sit next to him. "Sal, some of the guys are saying some really mean things about you. I just want to know if they're true or not."

"Like what?"

"That you were a prostitute once."

"Huh?"

"Someone said you once worked for a prostitution ring."

"Oh, that."

"Then you did?" Mark's eyes were wide with shock.

Sal took a deep breath. "No. I've never told anyone this, and I don't know how it got around school. A long time ago, when I still lived in San Francisco, I came down here over spring break to see my sisters. I was kidnapped at the airport by a couple of guys who wanted me to work in a brothel down by the docks. The pimp threatened to beat me up if I didn't cooperate. Fortunately, my sisters are detectives. They came looking for me. They and their friends, with the cops, found me and shut down the place before any customers could use me."

"Then you didn't work as a prostitute?"

"No."

"There are some other rumors going around about you."

"Such as?" Sal was starting to put the pieces together.

"I don't want to say it. They're damaging to your reputation, and I really don't think you would do anything like that. I really like you, Sal, and I hope they aren't true." Mark put his arm around Sal.

Sal was livid. "Don't worry, they aren't. I'll bet you started hearing them after second period."

"Yeah, I did. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. If you'll excuse me, I've got a score to settle." Sal got up and marched into the cafeteria. Mark followed. Sal spied Lisa right away. Lisa saw her as well. A hush fell over the room.

"Hey, Munroe! Is it true that you were once a hooker?" Lisa called across the cafeteria.

"What did you say?"

"That you were a hooker, a prostitute, a wh-------"

Lisa didn't get a chance to finish the word. With a cry of "TAKE THAT BACK!!!!!!!!!" Sal lunged across the space between them. She jumped over the table and grabbed Lisa. Lisa shrieked. Everyone around them moved to give them space. Sal grabbed Lisa by the hair and gave it a good yank. She then wrestled her down to the floor where she started to punch her. Lisa started to fight back. The two girls rolled on the floor, screeching, punching, and hair pulling. Sal saw a bowl of fruit cocktail on a table near by and dumped it on Lisa's head. They started to throw plates, trays, and food at each other. Lisa threw salad at Sal. Sal buried Lisa's face in someone's mashed potatoes. The noise from the crowd and the screeching girls attracted teachers. Two of them tried to pull the girls apart. The girls were intent on their fight and continued at each other. Two more teachers arrived, and between the four of them, they managed to pry the girls apart.

"Now, would anyone care to explain what caused this?" asked , the boys football coach. Both girls were bruised and bloody. Their clothes were torn and their hair was mussed. They had food all over them and they were panting. Neither one answered the coach.

"Well, since you two won't explain it here, maybe we should go to the principal's office," the coach declared. The girls were marched down the hall. Liz and Mark followed. Mr. Jones noticed them. "What do you two want?"

"We saw what happened." Liz said.

"Come along then."

The group arrived at the principal's office. The secretary looked up in surprise. "We need to see Mrs. Adams right away," Mr. Jones told her.

"Yes, of course." The group was ushered into the principal's private office. Mrs. Adams was shocked to see two very disheveled girls covered in food in front of her.

"These two girls were fighting in the cafeteria. These two," the coach indicated Mark and Liz, "say they saw what happened."

"Perhaps we should question the two fighters first. You two wait outside," Mrs. Adams said. Mark and Liz left the room.

"Now, girls, suppose you tell me what this was about?" Neither one answered. "Who threw the first punch?"

"I did." Sal declared. "And I'd do it again!"

"Miss Munroe, I am surprised at you. This isn't like you." Mrs. Adams said in surprise.

"I had a good reason."

"Do you want to tell me what is?"

"No."

"Miss Saunders, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mrs. Adams directed her attention to Lisa.

"Sal threw the first punch."

"Why?"

Lisa didn't answer. "Well, girls, since you refuse to tell me what happened, we will have to ask Miss Williams and Mr. Simpson." Mrs. Adams opened her desk drawer and pulled out a student directory. She picked up the phone. "I am going to call your parents to come and get you. You are both suspended for one week. In the meantime, you can reconsider if you want to tell me what happened."

* * *

The phone rang at Townsend Investigations. Bosley answered. "Townsend Associates."

"May I speak to Kris Munroe, please?" Mrs. Adams enquired.

Kris began to have a sense of deja vu'. The last time Mrs. Adams had called her, Sal had been framed and arrested for drug possession. Kelly and Sabrina raised their eyebrows. Kris walked over to the phone. "This is Kris Munroe. May I help you?" she asked with a feeling of dread.

"Ms. Munroe, this is Principal Adams of Dwight D. Eisenhower High School. Your sister has been fighting. She is in my office right now, waiting for you to pick her up."

"I'll be right there, Mrs. Adams." Kris hung up the phone and picked up her purse. "Sorry to have to leave, but I need to get Sal."

"Let us know if we can help you with anything," Sabrina said as Kris walked out the door.

* * *

At the school, Sal and Lisa were excused to sit on the bench outside the office. Mr. Jones sat in between them to make sure they didn't fight anymore. LIz was called into Mrs. Adams' office.

"Please sit down, Miss Williams," Principal Adams directed. Liz sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Now, will you please tell me what you saw at lunch today?"

"Actually, I need to go back a few days. It's all over a boy."

"A boy? The fight was over a boy?" Mrs. Adams was incredulous.

"Mark Simpson sat next to Sal in the assembly the other day. He started paying attention to her. Lisa got jealous, and started to play tricks and spread rumors about Sal. Lisa was deliberately taunting Sal at lunch, and Sal finally had enough and lit into her." Liz hoped Sal wouldn't get mad at her, but she didn't want to see her friend get into deeper trouble.

"I see. Do you have anything else to add?"

"No ma'am."

"Then you are excused. Thank you for your help, Miss Williams."

"You're welcome," Liz said as she went out the door. She gave Sal a sympathetic smile and went to class.

Mark was next. He went into Mrs. Adams' office. Mrs. Adams indicated that he should sit down, which he did.

"Mr. Simpson, what can you tell me about this fight?"

"Lisa has been playing mean tricks and spreading rumors about Sal Munroe. Sal was kidnapped once, and almost became a prostitute. Lisa somehow found out about it, and was telling everyone. She also said some other mean things."

"Such as?" Mrs. Adams eyebrows went up.

"I'd rather not say, ma'am. Let's just say that they were very hurtful things and damaging to Sal's reputation and character."

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Mr. Simpson. You may go to your class now."

"Yes, ma'am." Mark left. He also gave Sal a sympathetic smile. Mrs. Adams came to her office door. "Miss Saunders, please come in here."

Lisa rose and followed Mrs. Adams into her office. The door closed behind them. Sal inwardly gloated until she saw Kris coming into the office. Kris got a look at Sal, and her jaw dropped. She regained her composure.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"I had to settle a score. I think I won."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Inside the office, Mrs. Adams did not invite Lisa to sit down. She didn't want gunk dripped all over her furniture.

"Miss Saunders, I've been getting some unfavorable reports about your behavior. Care to explain yourself?" Lisa said nothing. Mrs. Adams continued.

"I have two witnesses who have told me that you have been doing some malicious pranks and character assassinations. That behavior is very unbecoming, especially for a young lady, and for a cheerleader representing this school. I am afraid that you will be removed from the squad."

"But, Mrs. Adams!"

"I am sorry, Miss Saunders. That behavior is totally unacceptable."

"Ok, I was jealous. I played pranks on Sal, and I spread rumors about her. I shouldn't have, but I did, and I'm sorry. "

"You will have to tell that to Miss Munroe. She's waiting outside." Mrs. Adams went to the door and opened it. "Miss Munroe, come in please." She smiled at Kris as she beckoned Sal. Mrs. Adams noticed that Lisa's mother had also arrived.

"Miss Munroe, Miss Saunders has something to tell you. Go ahead, Miss Saunders."

Lisa took a deep breath. "Sal, 'msorry." She let it all out in one breath.

"Thank you, Lisa." Sal said. "Sorry I superglued and silly stringed your locker."

"Miss Munroe, that was also unacceptable."

"I know, Mrs. Adams. Lisa had played several tricks on me and I felt like I had to get her back."

"Miss Munroe, you will have to pay for any damages to Miss Saunders' locker and the contents inside."

"Yes, Mrs. Adams."

Mrs. Adams again went to the door. "Ms. Munroe, Mrs. Saunders, you may come in now." Both women rose and went into the office. "Thank you for coming. The girls had a disagreement at lunch time. Miss Saunders has confessed to some malicious behavior, such as mean spirited pranks and spreading rumors about Miss Munroe, and will be suspended for one week. She will also be removed from the cheerleading squad." Lisa's mother gasped as Lisa hung her head in shame and started to cry.

Lisa's mother lit into her. "LISA! How dare you! You have been mean, spoiled, and selfish! You've done some rotten things in your time, but this takes the cake! You, young lady, are grounded. I'm taking away your credit cards! " Lisa cried harder.

Mrs. Adams continued. "Miss Munroe confessed to starting the fight and to vandalizing Miss Saunders' locker. She is also suspended for one week, and she will pay for damages. As parents and guardians to these girls, I am sure you will find suitable punishments for them."

"I'm sure we will, Mrs. Adams." Kris told her as the group left the office. "Sal, you've got some explaining to do!"

"I may be grounded, but it was worth it!" Sal declared.

They entered the hallway just as the bell rang for class changes. Kris and Mrs. Saunders pushed their charges behind them so as not to cause any further incident in the hallways. Mark went past. He saw Kris and stopped.

"Hi. Can I talk to Sal for just a minute?"

"Sure. Why don't you come in here?" Kris told him. Mark came in. He smiled at Sal, and then led her to a quiet corner.

"How'd it go?" Mark was concerned.

"Lisa confessed to starting the rumors and other things. She also got kicked off the cheerleading squad. And we're both suspended."

"Well, it could be worse. You could've been expelled. Look, Sal, I get the feeling you're probably not going to have very many privileges for the next little while. Do you suppose I could call you when your sentence is lifted?"

"I'd like that. Let me give you my number."

Mark handed Sal his pen and notebook. She wrote her phone number down and drew a heart around it. "Corny, huh?"

"Nah, I won't forget whose number that is."

Sal grinned at Mark. "Call me in a week."

"I will." He continued on to his next class. Liz came by with the last of the stragglers.

"Liz!" Kris called. Liz came to the office. "Can you update Sal on her assignments while she's out? There's no use in her getting behind."

"Sure."

"Thanks, Liz."

"Yeah, thanks," Sal said sarcastically. The crowd cleared in the hallway and the two fighters left with their parent or guardian. Mrs. Saunders had Lisa firmly by the arm.

"Let's get your books and then get you home so you can clean up." Kris told Sal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that afternoon at the beach house, Sal was just getting out of the shower as she heard voices in the living room. She figured Kris had probably invited Kelly and Sabrina over. She quickly toweled off and put on her robe. She cautiously poked her head around the bathroom door to see if the coast was clear and then made a beeline for her room. Once she was dressed, she came out to the living room.

"Hi, everyone." Sal said brightly.

"Hi, Sal," Sabrina and Kelly said.

"It sounds like you had quite the afternoon," Kelly added.''

"Well, yeah."

"Sal, you're still in a lot of trouble," Kris reminded her. "We have grounding to discuss."

"Crap. No football game?"

"That's right, no football game. And you're going to save me a bundle on the cleaning lady while you're out. Sabrina and Kelly, do you need Sal's help for anything?"

Sabrina and Kelly shook their heads. "And Sal, you're grounded for a week." Kris told her. "But I wish I could've seen the fight."

"Hey, you guys taught me some good moves. Lisa got the worst of it. And she had it coming." Sal grinned, remembering how Lisa looked with mashed potatoes all over her face.

"So, what exactly was the fight about?" Kelly asked Sal.

"If you saw Mark, you'd know what the fight was about, " Kris told her. "He's worth fighting for, Sal."

"Isn't he, though?"

* * *

The week passed quickly. Sal did her extra chores without complaint. She stayed home most of the time. When she had to work, Kris took her there and picked her up after her shift. Sal also kept up with her assignments. Mark called on the last day of her suspension and grounding. They made plans to go to the football game that weekend. Kris readily agreed to let Sal go. The game was on a Saturday night. Mark picked up Sal in his car. He treated her like a lady the whole time. Sal loved it. They watched the game and cheered their team on. Their team won. They went to the local fast food place for a drink before heading home. At the beach house, Mark got out of the car and then walked around to open the door for Sal. He walked her to the front door.

"I had a good time tonight, Sal."

"So did I. Thanks for everything." Sal turned to go in.

"Wait a minute." Mark didn't want the evening to end. Neither did Sal.

"What?"

Mark put his arms around Sal. His face moved in closer to hers. Sal felt her heart beat faster as his lips gently pressed hers. She pressed back. "That's what." Sal saw fireworks as Mark pulled away and Kris turned on the porch light.

"I'd better go in. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sal." Sal went in as Mark returned to his car. She closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh.

"Did you have a good time?" Kris was on the couch, waiting for her.

"Yeah. Did you have to turn on the porch light?"

"Yeah. That's what Dad used to do when he thought Jill was out on the porch with a boy too long."

Sal rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Kris."

"Goodnight, Sal."

Sal went into her room and closed the door. She thought about the past two weeks or so, and was glad she had met Mark. She eagerly looked forward to their next meeting.

The end


End file.
